Fooled Around and Fell in Love
by Noelle D. Gray
Summary: After events of GOTG, Yondu is sent to prison and upon entering parole he meets young Capt Marina. His parole officer. Through a mutiny abroad her ship the two find out that an unknown villian is recruiting a thug army. Yondu and Marina must work with the Guardians of the Galaxy to find out who he is and what his plans are. All the while they resist falling in love. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Yondu and several other inmates filed into a room, all handcuffed and in their inmate clothes. The lot of them were about to go back to their normal lives plus parole. After a while three people came into the room. Two women and a four armed giant of a man, the three were all very different. The man was 7 foot hulking muscles on all four arms, he was bald with big black eyes, his skin was a deep purple. He'd easy rip a man in two, not someone to mess with. The first woman was a human, gray hair pulled into a bun so tight it almost pulled her eyes in to tiny slits. Her lips were pursed and she stood tall, coming to the man's chest. Probably in her 60's sharply dressed in her Nova Corps uniform. Standing at her side a head and a half shorter than the human woman was a small woman with blue green shimmering skin that was smooth at first glance but with a trained eye you could see small scales. On her legs and forearms were fins. Her ears were fin-like also but they were folded up like a fan, she probably had a fin on her back. Light brown eyes swept over the inmates, lingering on each one sizing up who she thought would end up back in prison. Short dusty rose colored hair hung in her face a little which was pleasant with soft pink lips in a small smile. Most likely from a planet that Yondu had heard of, he couldn't remember the name but it was half submerged in water.

The human woman spoke. "I am Warden Gregor. You all have done your time and you will begin your parole. This is Miss…ah…" she turned to the aquatic woman. "What's your last name dearest?"

"No last name. We don't have them where I'm from. Just Aquamarine or Marina," the young woman replied in a very sweet voice.

One of the inmates leaned over and whispered to Yondu while the two women talked that being on a first name basis is a bad idea. "We got the cute one, the things I'd do to that one given the chance."

Yondu smiles in reply, forcing himself to contain his laughter. "Ya gotta wait your turn, I get first go," he whispers back giving the man a firm jab with his elbow.

Had the opportunity arisen, he'd have tried more to bed women in his life. But he didn't run in the right circles for these things. Now that their parole officer, this "Marina" was an attractive and very unique woman, he planned to make up for lost time. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Aquamarine." He said with his wide toothed grin.

Marina looked over from her confrontation with the Warden. Taken aback by his almost bold statement. Her gills instinctively moved as she looked him over. The warden looked as shocked by Yondu as well. Marina stepped toward him, the four armed man went to follow but she waved him off. While examining her nails they grew into inch long translucent claws with pinkish nerve venom visible from within she spoke coolly to him.

"You must be Yondu Udonta," she looks around at the other inmates, "he's the one who got the lot of you locked up." The inmates laugh and all at once tried to tell the story. At his displeasure she smiled at him warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." She winks at him and goes back to her place beside the warden.

Her comment caused his smile to fall off his face. He grunts softly as she returns to the warden. It wasn't the first time he'd been stuffed like that and he willing to wager she'd do it again. He'd need to watch himself around her. He watched her, eyes following her figure, sizing her up. Obviously she could hold her own. "I'm not so sure I want to spend too much time with her. Your turn may come pretty quick," he whispered again watching the three.

"I wonder what she feels like," the first inmate whispers back.

"Pain," hissed the second, "Did you see those nails? You'd never last a minute with her."

"He doesn't need that long anyway," Yondu says softly, letting his humor bring a smile back to his face though smaller than last time. Waiting uneasily for their discussion to end. However during the discussion, when the warden looked to the four armed man, Marina looked back to Yondu and winked biting her lip a little. Yondu felt his heart jump and the other two inmates must have felt the same.

"She's looking at me," the first one said.

"Shut up Markov," Yondu snarls under his breath, as Markov clasps Yondu's shoulder, "and get your hands off me!" his voice in more audible levels, glaring at the man. Markov dropped his hand but not the stupid look on his face.

Her eyes continued to take Yondu in while fighting with the Warden. After a quick orientation the warden released Yondu and his men to Marina's care. They gave them their belongings, besides their weapons, back. And put them in the cells. Night came around, Marina went to the control panel to kiss her husband (the four armed man) goodnight but he shoved her down violently and in full sight of half the prisoners, Yondu included. Walking back to her quarters head down in shame. After a while the door to his cell opened and a man (not one of his men) tossed Yondu his arrow. "Go take care of the parole officer. This ship is ours."

Yondu loses no time in taking the weapon and heading towards the parole officer's quarters, but then he stops and takes hold of the man by the arm. "Who is in charge?" He growls. "It's never a democracy, so tell me who I'm doing a favor for."  
"I don't know who it is. I just work for him. Now go take care of the parole officer." In her quarters, Marina stripped out of her uniform with the door cracked. Slipping into a pale blue silky nightgown, stretching out all five fins (legs, arms and back.)

Yondu looks inside, enjoying what he sees, but not satisfied completely by it. Nudging the door open, and keeping his wits about him in case someone else came to handle her, he steps inside softly, closing the door behind his back.

"It isn't safe to undress with the door unlocked," he says as he latched the lock. "There, I feel safer already, don't you?" He lazily waves the arrow around. "Someone is sending people to take care of you, but fortunately, I got here first." He takes a slow breath, trying to calm himself. She was quite enticing, fins and all.  
She quickly covers herself with a blanket. "And what are you going to do to me? Kill me? What good would that do you?" She was visibly shaken, her former confidence gone. "If you do then you'll just be in jail longer than you already will be for this little mutiny. My ship is specially designed to reverse the direction if anyone touches the control panel but me or my bodyguard."

Yondu grinned at her though concerned with the concerning news she had brought forth. "Why tell me Gills?"

Her big brown eyes stared at him in terror, not the sort of look he wanted to see from her but better than disgust. Looking nervously at his arrow then back to him, she was not telling him anything so he let out a soft whistle, sending his arrow in her direction slowly. She backed away and clumsily tripped falling on her ass. "I'm sorta at a disadvantage here, you have a weapon and I don't. Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to anger you back at the prison. I had the warden breathing down my neck and I couldn't show weakness. I'm already small and-"

He interrupted her "Shhh now Gills, I ain't gonna hurt ya," he recalled his arrow to its holster. "I won't hurt ya if you can get me out of here. Can ya do that?"

She nodded vigorously. "We'll go to the Nova Corps and I'll tell them that you warned me of the mutiny. They won't put you in prison for that," Yondu lent a hand to help her up. As much as he wanted to keep her in this skimpy nightgown he knew she was taking her to her boss and he couldn't let her go like that. Turning away he let her get dressed and take a few things with her in a backpack. One of these items was the ships last transmissions. The two of them left her quarters and snuck to the only escape pod. Marina set up the cloaking device and put in the coordinates for Xander. Letting out a sigh of relief when they were out of range, leaning her head back on the headrest with her eyes shut. Seeing the opportunity Yondu got up and from behind gently took her small shoulders in his hands. Squeezing them and rubbing his thumbs at the base of her neck.

"Good job Gills," he almost whispered. She was turning to puddy in his hands, her back was arching a little and her breathing changed. Before he could go any farther she snapped her eyes open.

"Nova Prime is gonna kill me," she said her head going into her hands.

"Why do you say that?" he asked his mind still set on at least getting her into his lap for their trip to Xander.

"I let my ship by taken, allowed one of my prisoners to get me with my guard down and chose him over my now dead husband. I'm screwed," she replied.

"It could be worse, you could be dead. You got lucky that I've got a soft spot for cute little guppies like you," he said rubbing her shoulders allowing himself to slip under the neck of her shirt to feel her skin. It was smooth then when she got goosebumps he could feel the small scales. He wondered if letting her change was a good idea or not. She hadn't said anything so he chimed in again. "Why don't you curl up with ol' Yondu til we get to Xander, it might make ya feel better."

Reluctantly she put the ship in auto pilot and joined Yondu in the passenger seat. Her legs dangled off the arm of the chair. Her arms were around his neck and on his chest. She softly nuzzled his neck and he felt her kiss his neck once. Though he wasn't sure if she had or if it was just wishful thinking but he was just going to chalk it up as she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"How could you let this happen?" Nova Prime asked harshly. Marina stood at attention in front of her, trying her best to not show any emotion. Not even a minute after getting to Nova Prime was she on Marina's ass about her failure to handle the mutiny correctly. Marina looked like she was about to cry, Yondu couldn't do anything but watch as Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Groot came in. Standing beside Yondu while Nova Prime grilled his parole officer.

"Ma'am there was nothing I could do. Capt. Udonta was sent to kill me so the mutiny was already in full effect before I could even do anything," Marina said quietly.

"Capt. Udonta? Capt. Udonta? Coming from an officer of the Nova Corps that petty ravager is prisoner 125492 to you. Is this familiarity why you chose him over your wingman and husband Major Orgus?" Nova Prime asked.

"No! The prisoner had come to me the moment he got out of his cell to warn me," she replied.

"Is that true Yondu?" Peter asked whispering as to avoid Nova Prime's rage being unleashed on to him.

"Sorta, she lied to me and told me the ship was gonna reverse its course if anyone but her or her ass of an ex husband touched the control panel," Yondu replied.

"And you bought that?" Rocket asked almost laughing.

"Would you have been in your right head if that (he indicates to Marina) was in nothing but a skimpy little nightgown?" Yondu asked.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, he has a point, where the hell is she from anyway? I've never seen anything like her," Rocket asked.

"She's of the Aquanarium, a planet whose capital city is half submerged in water, she has gills and lungs. Barbs on her ear fins and the fins on arms and legs those inject a deadly poison, and when stressed her nails grow to claws that inject a nerve toxin that'll paralyze you for a few hours. Not a species to mess with but most are kind, passive people who are more willing to talk out a solution than fight. However she looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it," Gamora said.

"I would not wish to fight her, poison is a dirty trick, I would break her neck before I died," Drax said, as if thinking through a fight with her. Yondu stepped at him aggressively but StarLord caught him with an arm and Yondu stepped back.

"Kinda touchy about this one aren't ya? you going soft for the little mermaid over there? Settling down doesn't seem like your thing," Peter said giving Yondu a sly smile.

"No, she makes me the opposite of soft if you catch my drift. Had Gills in my lap from her ship to Xander," Yondu bragged.

"Is that right? Well don't whistle if you see her naked. That could end bad for both of you," Rocket said.

"Will you three shut the hell up, you're acting like a bunch of starving dogs," Gamora hissed.

Nova Prime ended her grilling of Marina and turned to all of them. "Capt Aquamarine has given me a transmission between the leader of the mutiny and the man who sent him. I have listened to it and will have my men at your disposal. The Capt believes the man who is behind the mutiny is recruiting an army. Unfortunately several mutinies have happened but this one was the only one to succeed. Each ship had a weapons expert abroad which leads us to believe the leader was wishing to have you, Yondu Udonta, on his side. Can we count on having you on our side?"

Marina looked at Yondu almost begging him with her big brown eyes. He shifted his weight and said "Well I guess so." Though her expression changed little, Marina's face lit up.

"Very well, I want you all to investigate this. I also am lending Capt Marina in order to try and redeem herself. In the transmission he gives the crew specific coordinates to a planet that's comprised of casinos, strip clubs and fight clubs," Nova Prime said.

"Casinos? Strip joints? AND fight clubs? Why the hell are we still here?" Rocket exclaimed heading back to the Milano.

"C'mon Gills," Yondu said putting his hand on the small of her back when Nova Prime turned her back. Marina flinched a little but relaxed.

On the Milano, Marina changed out of her uniform into a pair of the ravager pants, boots and a wifebeater. Rocket sat in the main area and tried to take the distortions away from the transmission. This was frustrating work because removing the wrong one could change the outcome of the voice dramatically.

"Oh my freakin' god this ass has over a hundred distortions to this damn recording," he exclaimed to Drax and Groot. Neither said anything back. Marina was behind him to his right but he had made eye contact with her when she came in the room.

"I have sent you these coordinates in this message but I have distorted my voice out the ass because I'm special and need to be so damn myesteri…oh…ou-oh ho yeaaah…" Rocket trailed off as Marina used her knuckle to rub behind his ear. Looking a little dazed he looked back at her. "If you were a man I would've killed ya but you ain't. You're alright Gills."

Going towards the main sleeping quarters, getting a feel for the ship with a slight smile, somehow she felt more comfortable with these people than the people in the Nova Corps. Suddenly she felt a poke in the back. Yondu's arrow was doing it, poking her to move down the short hall and around the corner. Yondu stood leaning against the pipes and with a sharp whistle the arrow went back to its holster. He approached a little and put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer moving around to the small of her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked putting a hand on his chest to keep herself from getting closer.

"Well I was thinkin' and it occurred to me when Gamora was telling us a little about your culture and biology that you could've easily killed me and I figured that maybe I should say thank you for not doin' so," he said his voice low. While his other hand took the hand that she had pressed against his chest and looked at her nails. The simple one diamond and white gold band around her ring finger staring him in the face.

"I didn't want to kill you though, there was no need to but you're welcome," she whispered her eyes big and staring at him.

"After today I don't think you need this, do you?" he asked sliding the wedding ring slowly off her finger.

"No, I guess you're right, I don't," she whispered.

The ring made a tiny ting noise as it hit one of the pipes and hit the floor. The two of them were getting closer, Yondu's hand was around her waist completely and she was pressed against him. Their lips were inches apart. Marina's hands had moved from his arm and chest to around his neck, her lips slightly parted in anticipation looking at Yondu's stern face. Her forehead was against his and she could feel his breath. Closer still, her eyes closed, she could feel the stubble under his lower lip.

"Hey Gills you're needed up in the…well well I interrupted something. Anyway, Gamora and Peter need you up at the front," Rocket said suddenly, startling Marina causing her to push away a foot. Rocket was walking away laughing to himself.

"I…I..I..I have to go," she said backing up embarrassed and hurrying to where she was needed.

"Damn rodent," Yondu growled under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Marina walked with her head facing away from Rocket, Drax and Groot. Rocket was telling them about what he had seen. "They were seconds from sucking face and god that would've a hell of a lot more awkward."

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Sweet? This is Yondu we're talking about," Rocket said.

Once up on the flight deck Gamora saw Marina and approached her fast. Through reflex her ears fanned out into the full fins. StarLord, for a lack of a better word, Geeked out a little.

"Oh my god, I've been with a lot of women but none of them did that," he said as Gamora gave him a stern look. To this he shut up. Gamora looked back to Marina.

"Quill what I'm about to say stays between the three of us," Gamora said looking at Peter.

"Okay, what's said here stays here. Gotcha," Quill replied putting his hands in his pockets.

Gamora turned her attention to Marina. Giving a slight bow of her head, "Marina…I am truly sorry for what my adoptive father did to you. It was cruel and I wish I had no part in it. You would've made an incredible Queen and Thanos knew that. I am sorry for ripping that away from you."

Before Marina could say anything Peter cut in, "Whoa whoa wow…Queen? What the hell are you talking about? She's a parole officer not-"

Gamora interrupted him, "Six years ago Thanos and her father King Fysh had an agreement. The Aquanarians are a deadly people and are a thriving people, if they were to fight in any way they would be a key ally. Thanos made a deal that the Aquanarians would stay a sovereign nation when Thanos took the galaxy using the orb if they refused to partake in the war. King Fysh agreed. However Princess Aquamarine was coming of age and this was a bad sign for Thanos. When she came of age, which in her culture is 20, her father could choose to resign the crown to her and their agreement would be void. Marina, if I remember correctly, was a troublemaker. Petty theft, vandalism, starting fights, small things like that, nothing we haven't done. Well Thanos didn't like her defiant nature even though she was groomed to be a queen since she was old enough to walk. He thought she'd want to fight to save Xander from Ronan and protect the rest of the galaxy. So Thanos talked King Fysh into marrying her off to a neighboring Prince on the next planet, Prince Orgus. Thanos bribed Orgus to break her, abuse her and crush her spirit. Then because Orgus had an alliance with Xander they agreed that Marina's record would be erased if she and Orgus joined the Nova Corps. Ronan now had a spy into the Nova Corps and Marina was…turned into a timid version of her former self to which I apologize completely."

"It took you 3 hours to remember that she was familiar to you because she was one of the people your daddy royally screwed over?" Quill asked.

"We did a lot of that," she said.

"Gamora it wasn't your fault, I have no grudge against you. Well I don't have any grudges in general," Marina said.

"So the news that she's a princess is kept between us? What about Yondu, he's taken to her more than he's willing to admit," Peter asked.

"I'd like to keep my status between us," Marina said.

"Okay then your majesty," Peter said.

"That's not reassuring," Gamora said.

The group came to the planet in which the coordinates said. It was just as Nova Prime said, a more sinful version Las Vegas. It was agreed that Marina would pull attention to them and should stay in the bar. She kept a gun in her ravager jacket and sat at the bar quietly. Spinning the straw in the drink Yondu got for her before he left.

"Long time, no see, princess," someone said beside her.

Next to her sat a large duck in a red suit coat, sipping a drink. "How are you Howard?" she asked.

"Not too bad, can't complain. What are you doin' in a place like this? Shouldn't you be ruling the Aquanarium?" he asked.

"Nope, it's a long story. But I'm a parole officer now. And what have you been up to?" Marina asked.

"Well for awhile I was just traveling around and doing whatever I felt like when this whack job kidnapped me and put me in a glass case for a few years," Howard explained.

"That's awful," Marina said.

"Yeah it was, your friends broke me out. Speaking of which, that smurf, you can do better Princess," Howard said leaning closer.

"Sweetheart, that is better. Did you see the guy I married?" She asked.

"Yes, but I got thrown out of your wedding. When am I gonna get a shot with you? Once you go quack you never go back," Howard said.

Marina rolled her eyes, "That's just foul."

The Guardians and Yondu walked to the bar in which the transmission had stated to find out from the bartender that the group had already been there. They left about an hour ago. Rocket pushed a table over that Groot caught and put back in place. "Why is this gotta be so frustrating. I never got headaches til met you assholes." Rocket exclaimed.

"Calm your fuzzy butt, we just gotta follow them," Peter said.

"Okay genius where did they go? Do you know that?" Rocket asked.

"We'll figure it out," Peter said starting to head back to where they left Marina.

"How?! What are you gonna do? Use magical fairy dust to poof us to the stolen ship and the bad guy? Is that what you are Quill? Half fairy?" Rocket continued to yell.

"I am Groot."

"It's supposed to be mean," Rocket said.

"Quill is not a fairy, he lacks the wings," Drax said.

Gamora rolled her eyes and caught the next man to walk by, "Did you see a large Nova Corps ship come here with a group of men who looked happy to be out of prison?"

"Yeah they were a rowdy bunch, said they were heading to the depot to trade in the Nova Corps ship to get money for a less noticeable one. One of them said there was a ravager's ship and no captain. That's all I heard," the old man said.

"Thank you," Gamora said letting the guy go.

"There's your magical poof Rocket," Quill said.

"How did you know that guy would know anything?" Rocket asked.

"He was wearing the same type of nametag as the bartender at the bar was. Figured he was on break," Gamora replied.

"Let's get Gills and get to my ship before those traitors do," Yondu said.

Back on the ship that night Yondu walked quietly passed the other rooms and made his way past Rocket and Groot who were tearing apart the ship making god knows what. Going to the little room Peter was letting Marina stay in. Pushing the door open and tip toeing in, she was curled up in a little ball with her arms around the pillow like she was cuddling something. A small smile cracked over his lips. He didn't want to scare her so he didn't lie down yet. Instead he kept his distance and gently woke her. "Hey there Gills, can I join ya?" he whispered.

Sleepily she nodded and scotched over for him. She was wearing that nightgown again and he was bare-chested. Sliding against her, he could feel her warm skin as she replaced the pillow with him. Cuddling up to him and nuzzling his neck like she did back in the escape pod. He had come hoping for some nooky but she had been drinking with that duck and he was winning the contest. Maybe he'd get some tomorrow but she was obviously too sleepy now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Oh ain't that sweet, get her Groot," Rocket's voice tore through the peaceful sleep in Marina's room. Groot's arms grew fast to pick up Marina and start taking her to the main area of the ship.

"Wow guys let her get dressed!" Peter yelled when he saw what Rocket was doing. Groot let her down gently and gave her an apologetic smile. She smiled back even with her fins and claws at the ready to kill. Slowly as she dressed her fins went back in. Going back out to the main area she found the Guardians standing around a cleared circle. Drax was standing inside the circle.

"What is all this about?" Yondu asked from behind her. He was still half naked with his arms crossed.

"God man put some damn clothes on, you're assaulting us all with your nudity," Rocket said.

Yondu just glared at him.

"Pretty soon we're going to be arriving at Yondu's ship, it may have been taken already so we may have to fight whoever is on the ship. Our guy might be there, we don't know. But we also don't know if you can hold your own if you don't have one of us to protect you. So we're just gonna gage where you stand," Gamora explained.

"Get in the ring fish," Drax said.

"How is that fair? He'll kill me with one hit," Marina squeaked.

"Maybe I should fight her instead. I'm more her size," Gamora said.

"Yeah, now there's a smaller chance of me dying,"

The two women stepped into the ring. Marina was nervous, Gamora was known to be a living weapon where as she was only flesh and bone. Gamora charged and instinctively Marina's fins spread out to make herself look bigger and more threatening. Her nails were claws now, it took a lot of concentration to make them go back in. She knew that she could use them in a real fight but this was just to see skill. Marina grabbed Gamora's arms the second time she charged planning on throwing her down. But Gamora jumped and falcon kicked Marina to the ground. Yondu flinched and walked away, he wasn't going to watch her get beaten up and he couldn't do anything about it. As she came at Marina, Marina jumped up and roadhouse kicked Gamora in the head. Peter flinched. Gamora jumped up going to punch Marina in the chest to knock the wind out of her but Marina grabbed her arm and with them back to back she was about to do the same to Gamora by flipping her over her back and using her knee to slam her chest. However Gamora banged the back of her head against Marina's making her crumble to the ground with painful scream. Going to kick her in the back Peter grabbed Gamora's arm.

"Okay okay, she can hold her own. Don't kill her," he said.

Gamora stopped and helped Marina up whispering, "Impressive, good to see the old you again."

Walking back towards her room to rest up, sore from her ass beating, she had forgotten what it was like to be in a real fight. It felt incredible to get out all the anger and throw some good punches. Even getting punched in a fair fight was invigorating. For the first time in a long time she felt a little like her old self. Which is more than worth it for the bruises she could feel forming, she was lucky her species didn't visibly bruise. She was almost to her room when hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her back around the other corner towards the power box. Pinning her chest to the pipes, she struggled until her assailant flipped her around and she was face to face with Yondu. His hands went from her shoulders to the back of her neck, his fingers in her short pink hair. Without saying anything he kissed her hard. At first she was taken aback then she relaxed and kissed back, closing her eyes. Her hands grabbed the straps on his ravager flight suit and pulled him closer. He didn't break away for awhile, letting her part her lips and slip her tongue into his mouth. Caressing his tongue with her own, she moaned just loud enough for him to hear. Finally he reluctantly broke away.

"I was tired of people interrupting," he breathed looking down at her.

"I was too," she whispered back.

Yondu pressed against her and kissed her again. This time with his hands around her waist and hers around his neck, her eyes were closed but small and big footsteps made his open. Rocket and Groot were passing when Rocket spotted them and was about to gawk at them when Yondu waved him away and Groot sent a thin branch around Rocket's mouth and picked him up, carrying him away. Going back to putting his attention into sucking face with Marina, he needed to thank that tree after he was done.


End file.
